lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
Quests are special tasks in the open world areas of the Adventure Worlds. Quests DC Comics * A Bankless Task (given by Commissioner Gordon in Gotham City) * Gotham Got Gossip (given by Lois Lane at The Daily Planet) * Brawls Without Borders (given by The Flash in Gotham City) * Rolling in the Deep (given by Perry White in Metropolis) * Servant and Protect (given by Alfred Pennyworth in The Batcave) The Lord of the Rings * Weeding out the Bad Seeds (given by Sam in Hobbiton) * Umbar-water Treasure (given by the Orc Commander at The Agronath) * Cast it into the Fire! (given by Gollum) * Saruman on a Mission (given by Saruman in Mordor) * Watcher in the Water (given by Boromir at the Mines of Moria) The LEGO Movie * Anger Micromanagement (given by Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) in Bricksburg) * Sign of Trouble (given by Benny in Middle Zealand) * The Dark Knight Philosophies (given by Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) in the Old West) * Cat Sled Catastrophe (given by Mrs. Scratchen-Post in Bricksburg) * Page Kitty (given by Unikitty in Cloud Cuckoo Land) The Wizard of Oz *Yellow Brick Roadworks (given by the Munchkin Mayor in Munchkin Town) *There's No Place Like Home (given by Auntie Em in Kansas) *If I Only Had the Nerve (given by Cowardly Lion in the Haunted Forest) *If I Only Had A Brain (given by Scarecrow at the Yellow Brick Road) *If I Only Had a Heart (given by Tin Woodman at the Tin Woodman's Hut) Back to the Future * Lens Focus on the Problem (given by Doc Brown in Hill Valley (1885)) * Dog Gone (given by Doc Brown in Hill Valley (2015)) * Bully For You (given by Marty McFly, Jr. in Hill Valley (2015)) * Future Market Sweep (given by Marlene McFly in Hill Valley (2015)) * Barking Mad (given by Seamus McFly in Hill Valley (1885)) Doctor Who * Rude Awakening (given by Madame Vastra in 21st Century London) * Ice Worriers (given by Missy in Mars) * Rusty the Friendly Dalek (Quest) (given by Missy and Rusty the Friendly Dalek in Skaro) * Missed Zygon (given by Missy in 21st Century London) * Birthday Boe (given by Captain Jack Harkness in 21st Century London) * Auton of Trouble (given by Captain Jack Harkness in Trenzalore) * Let Zygons Be Zygons (given by Madame Vastra in 19th Century London) * The Butler Did It (given by Strax in 19th Century London) * All Wound Up (given by Strax in 19th Century London) * Cybermat Infestation (given by Madame Vastra in Telos) Portal 2 * Spray and Pray (given by Cave Johnson) * You Had One Job! (given by Wheatley at Test Chamber 03) * Frankenturrets go to Aperture (given by Wheatley) * The Cake is a Lie (given by Cake Core) * GLaD Hidings (given by GLaDOS) * Assault Cores (given by Adventure Core at Test Chamber 01) * Gel on Your Way (given by GLaDOS) Ninjago * The Tournament of Elements (given by Master Chen at Master Chen's Arena) * Inventor's Inventory (given by P.I.X.A.L. at the Volcano) * No Bones About It (given by Sensei Garmadon in the Valley of Despair) * Elemental Potential (given by Sensei Garmadon in the Valley of Despair) * Do as I Sensei. Not as i Wu (given by Dareth) Scooby-Doo! * Parental Guidance (given by Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo in Fairground) * The Morning After the Fright Before (given by Daphne at the Haunted House) * Mappy Trails (given by Fred near the Haunted House) * A Right Spectacle (given by Velma in the Lighthouse) * A Grave Situation (given by Velma at the Cemetery) Legends of Chima * CHI'd up, Cheesed Off (given by Lagravis at the Lion Temple) * Beaver Breakout (given by Bezar at the Beaver Village) * Reegull's Recall (given by Reegull at the Outlands) * Plovar's Dental Dilemma (given by Plovar at the Crocodile Swamp) * Flower Power (given by Gorzan at the Gorilla Village) Ghostbusters * Who Ya Gonna Call? (given by Janine Melnitz at Ghostbusters H.Q.) * Stranger Than Fiction (given by Janine Melnitz at Ray's Bookshop) * Sewer Guide (given by Slimer at the Sewers) * Bookworm Boogie (given by Louis Tully near the Metropolitan Museum of Art) * The Old Man-eating Toaster Bit (given by Vigo at the Metropolitan Museum of Art) Jurassic World * Eggspert Opinion (given by Claire Dearing) * Frightseeing (given by Zach Mitchell at the High Security Area) * Do-You-Think-He-Saw-Us? (given by Gray Mitchell) * Survival of the Richest (given by Simon Masrani) * T-Minus Rex (given by Lowery inside Hammond Creation Lab) The Simpsons * All You Can't Eat (given by Hans Moleman at Kwik-E-Mart) * Hans Across Springfield (given by Hans Moleman at Aztec Theater) * Angry Mob Justice (given by Grampa Simpson) * Retrieve the Hounds (given by Groundskeeper Willie at Mr. Burns' Mansion) * Meltdown Clean-up (given by Mayor Quimby at Springfield Nuclear Power Plant) Midway Arcade * Simian Smash (given by George at Rampage City) * Spy Speed Chase (given by Spyhunter) * Defender? I Hardly Know Her (given by Astronaut at Defender Mountain) * Level Incomplete (given by Thyra the Valkyrie at the Gauntlet Labyrinth) * Elf Needs Food (given by Questor the Elf at the Gauntlet Labyrinth) Adventure Time * Caaaaaandy! (given by Princess Bubblegum at Candy Kingdom Graveyard) * Hambo Hunt (given by Marceline at Tree Fort) * Have You Seen This Penguin? (given by Ice King at Ice King's Castle) * Simon and Marcy (given by Simon via TARDIS Travel) * Tree Trunks' Hot Pies (Given by Tree Trunks at Tree Trunks' Apple Orchad) * Lemon Aid (Given by Earl of Lemongrab and his clone at Castle Lemongrab) * Deduce With Choose Goose (Given by Choose Goose at Candy Kingdom) The A-Team * Lights, Camera... Aquamaniac! (given by John "Hannibal" Smith at the Lagoon) * Trailer Park Lark (given by John "Hannibal" Smith at the Trailer Park) * Something's Bugging Me... (given by Templeton "Faceman" Peck at Face's Apartment Building) * The B-Team (given by Colonel Lynch at the Prison) * Biker Bust-Up (given by Amy Allen at the Motel) * Face the Music (given by Templeton "Faceman" Peck at Face's Apartment Building) * Drumming Up Business (given by "Howling Mad" Murdock at the Oil Field) Mission: Impossible * Knock, Knock! Who's There? (given by Eugene Kittridge at CIA Headquarters) * The Rabbit's Foot, Loose (given by Eugene Kittridge in Rome) * Under Choc and Key (given by Eugene Kittridge in Rome) * End of a Chimera (given by Eugene Kittridge at Biocyte) * Masquerade (given by Eugene Kittridge in Shanghai) * Seville Surprise (given by Eugene Kittridge in Seville) * No-Wind Scenario (given by Eugene Kittridge at the Wind Farm) * Mission: Impurrsible (given by Eugene Kittridge at CIA Headquarters) * IMF's Got Talent (given by Claire Phelps in Prague) * Benji's Maskatorium (given by Benji Dunn in Rome) * Hacker Hijinks (given by Luther Stickell at the Island Base) Harry Potter * Hagrid's Egg Hunt (given by Hagrid at Diagon Alley) * Disorder of the Phoenix (given by Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) * A Quest For Thestrals (given by Luna Lovegood at the Forbidden Forest) * Death Eater Defeater (given by Neville Longbottom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) * Mayhem at the Ministry (given by Arthur Weasley at The Ministry of Magic) Ghostbusters (2016) * How to Get a Head in Acting (given by Kevin Beckman near Higgins Institute of Science) * Stand by Your Mannequin (given by Patty Tolan at Stonebrook Theater) * Crossing the Streams (given by Jillian Holtzmann at the Firehouse) * Proof on the Loose (given by Erin Gilbert at Ghostbusters H.Q. (2016)) * Tanks for Nothing (given by Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke in West End) * Nuts and Holtz (given by Jillian Holtzmann at the Firehouse) Gremlins * Grumpy Gremlins (given by Murray Futterman in Kingston Falls) * Missing Mogwai (given by Billy Peltzer at Kingston Falls High School) * Quailtree Deliveries (given by Pete Fountaine in Kingston Falls) * Studio Ready (given by Brain Gremlin near Clamp Trade Centre and Retail Concourse) * Mogwai Munchies (given by Kate Beringer at Kate and Billy's Apartment) Sonic the Hedgehog * A Floral Dilemma (given by Shadow the Hedgehog) * Rose to the Rescue (given by Amy Rose at Carnival Night Zone) * Tale of Tails (given by Tails at Tails' Lab) * LEGO Dimensions & Knuckles (given by Knuckles the Echidna near Emerald Altar) * Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4 (given by Big the Cat) * Eggman's Master Plan (given by Dr. Eggman at Chemical Plant Zone) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * A Quest Most Perilous (given by Elliott at the BMX Trail) * Tricked out of Treats (given by Mary at the BMX Trail) * Extra Terrestrial Terrestrial Extras (given by Keys at Elliott's House) * Spooky Costumes (given by Gertie at BMX Trail) * Federal Seizure (given by Michael at the Park) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Toys to Life (given by Modesty Barebone at Second Salem Building) * The Missing Ingredient (given by Jacob Kowalski at Jacob's Bakery) * Seeya Later, Obliviator (given by Seraphina Picquery at Times Square (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)) * Blind Pig Blues (given by Gnarlak at The Blind Pig) * Goldstein Clean (given by Queenie Goldstein at the Goldstein Apartment) The LEGO Batman Movie * Brawl Together Now (given by Officer Dan) * JLA Gala Party (given by Superman at the Gala) * Before It Melts! (given by The Flash) * That's put a Dent in it! (given by Officer Dan at Gotham City Police Department) * A Case of Bad Gas (given by Commissioner Gordon at Gotham City Police Department) * Penguin's Penguins (given by Poppy at The Botanical Gardens) Knight Rider * Downtown Hustle (given by Reginald 'RC3' Cornellius III at Las Vegas) * Slammin' Sammy's Stun Show Spectacular (given by Slammin' Sammy at the Speedway) * Goliath Returns (given by Devon Miles at California Hills/Garthe's Secret Hideout) * Messy Conditions (given by Bonnie) * KARRmeleon (given by K.A.R.R. at the Junkyard) * Parts for Garthe (given by Garthe Knight at Garthe's Secret Hideout) LEGO City: Undercover * A Friend in Needle is a Friend Indeedle (given by Frank Honey in Kings Court) The Goonies * Jewel of the Goon Docks (given by Andy) * Words of Mouth (given by Mouth in the Goon Docks) Teen Titans Go! * TBA The Powerpuff Girls * TBA Beetlejuice * TBA Trivia * Various quests in the Adventure Worlds need to be unlocked by finishing other quests or using certain characters, vehicles and/or gadgets in order to be accessed. ** For example, Mappy Trails in the Scooby-Doo! World needs The Morning After the Fright Before accomplished before accessing it, the latter also needs Parental Guidance in order to be accessed as well. ** Another example is T-Minus Rex, which you need to solve a puzzle with Chell and the Companion Cube before doing the mission. * Mission: Impossible World is the Adventure World with the most quests with 11 Quests in total. ** Doctor Who World is the Year 1 Adventure World with the most quests with 10 Quests overall. * So far, Gel on Your Way is the first and only Quest that also acts as a Minikit Event in an Adventure World. * Six quests-givers (Gollum, Benny, Unikitty, Doc Brown, Slimer, Marceline) are also physical playable characters. ** Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan, Jacob Kowalski, and Queenie Goldstein are also both quest givers and playable characters, but they do not get physical minifigures. *** Tails is a quest giver and, when Sonic enters the Tornado, Tails drives it, but the player isn't technically playing as Tails. Category:Quests Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Back to the Future Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal Category:Ninjago Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ghostbusters Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:The LEGO Movie Quests Category:Scooby Doo Quests Category:The Wizard of Oz Quests Category:The Simpsons Quests Category:Portal Quests Category:Ninjago Quests Category:Legends of Chima Quests Category:Lord of the Rings Quests Category:Doctor Who Quests Category:Back to the Future Quests Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Quests Category:Adventure Time Quests Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Quests Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Quests Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Quests Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Quests Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Quests Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Quests Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Quests Category:Adventure Time Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Goonies Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Beetlejuice Category:LEGO City: Undercover Quests Category:The Goonies Quests Category:Teen Titans Go! Quests Category:The Powerpuff Girls Quests Category:Beetlejuice Quests Category:Year 1 Quests Category:Year 2 Quests Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2